


End

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: BPD, Codependency, M/M, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: Sasuke packs his clothes and leaves Naruto. It happens again and again.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	End

When it all ended, Naruto felt nothing for the first few minutes. 

"I said one thing to him! I said hi! _Fucking Hi Suigetsu,_ and then I went about my damn fucking day."

Naruto was heaving, his lungs were trying to beat themselves out of his chest. "You lied to me. You lied! You said you didn't talk to him! But you did! You did!"

He's on the wooden floor of their kitchen, digging his nails into the scarred skin of his face, his wrists. "You said you wouldn't.. that you didn't.. ."

A loud sigh. Heavy and exhausted and over it. "It was two words. It wasn't a real conversation. I barely talked to him."

Naruto sobs from his place on the floor, beside the dining chair, in front of their marble counters. "But you lied to me. You could have said-You could have said the truth. That you said hi to him. Why would you lie to me?"

His chest breaks open and his throat, already torn to shreds from his heavy crying, feels too full and empty to say anything more.

When Sasuke moves and starts walking, Naruto can't get his mouth to open and stop him. He talks and talks in his head. _No. Sasuke. Don't leave. I love you. I'm sorry!_ But his mouth is cemented shut. His hands are empty. The floors are cold.

*

Sasuke left with only his clothes packed, as if nothing else they shared were of any value. And Naruto, he went to the stove, lit the gas, and put his palm as close to the fire without getting burnt. 

He didn't feel anything for a while. The film separating him from reality was thick, heavy gauze around him.

Then his phone rang, the special ring tone he had for Sasuke, the one where Sasuke says his name, irritated and full of what he thinks must be love, and his hand dives itself into the blue orange flickers. 

All feeling returns to him, stinging and scraping his skin. He takes his hand off the stove and runs to the sink to rinse it in cold water. The stove is still on. His phone is still ringing. 

His screams come late. His emotions are always in the wrong order. Screaming turns into crying and he feels it pushing against the back of his eyeballs. The cold water numbs his hand again.

After everything turns into a sharpness in his ears, a scratch in his throat, he hears those familiar footsteps, the clicking of the key, and-

"Naruto, what the fuck are you doing!"

Sasuke's voice is angry. But there's a hitch in it that tells Naruto he's more worried than anything. 

Something collapses inside of his chest. _Relief and that endless void of sadness and guilt._

Naruto is still standing in the kitchen. He can't move. He can't speak. The tightness in his throat feels like a noose around his neck.

He feels Sasuke's hands on his arm, gripping him tightly, panicked, but he still feels numb. He doesn't want this again. But it's happening. It's always happening. Again and again and again and again and again and again-

"Naruto, let me see your hand." The touch turns gentle and soothing, rubbing circles against the point of his pulse until-until Naruto can breathe again. Or maybe it's all in his head. 

He turns to face Sasuke, and Sasuke presses closer so Naruto is backed into the sink, their fronts touching. "Why are you here?" Each word feels like concrete coming out of his mouth.

Sasuke bends down and nuzzles against the side of his face, soft brown warmth. "I heard you screaming."

Naruto starts crying again. He feels his snot wetting Sasuke's black shirt, hears himself make an ugly noise between a sob and an attempt to turn his throat inside out. "I hate you."

Silence.

"Do you still love me?" It's a whisper. And if it weren't something Sasuke has heard from Naruto every time they broke up, he probably wouldn't have understood it. But at this point he knows this is Naruto asking him to make everything okay again.

"Of course." 

Naruto feels lips on his cheek, and then Sasuke's weight lifts off his body, and he feels so light. His body is warm and floaty. “Am I still the most important person.. to you?” He needs it to be a yes. He needs it to be just him and Sasuke against the rest of the World. He needs Sasuke to say yes.

Sasuke sighs, presses his forehead against Naruto’s. “Yes. Now give me your hand. Where did you put the bandage?"

He gives his red peeling hand over to Sasuke, points to the drawer next to them with his chin. 

Naruto is smiling, his happiness bubbling inside of him and seeping through his skin. Inside his head, he’s already listing all his favorite things about Sasuke.

Again. It happens again.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter @uchimakiluv


End file.
